


Dejected

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [22]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen, Not Happy, Sad reese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Downcast, depressed, dispirited.





	Dejected

Reese as a teen was many things, mean, emotional, prone to mania and depressive fits.

Reese as an adult is more free from many of the emotions and swings that had plagued him in adolescence, but that didn’t keep things from affecting him. 

Sadly, most of his adulthood is spent nigh permanently dejected. He had never been one to be adventuresome. He’s not the best or brightest of his siblings. He had no desire to actually find a spouse or to find any good long-term career. 

Reese was not what mothers hoped their children would bring home, and it showed.


End file.
